1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to turkey call apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved turkey call device wherein the same incorporates a turkey call structure in cooperation with a bow string release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turkey call structure of various types are utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,639; 4,662,858; 5,066,260; and 4,836,822.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by incorporating a turkey call device in cooperation with a bow string release to permit simultaneous control of an auditory turkey call in cooperation with a bow string. In this manner, control of an associated archery bow is availed to an individual while sounding a turkey call to draw turkeys in and not discourage such turkeys by avoiding unnecessary noise and the like as the turkey call and bow string structure are mounted to a unitary housing.